1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device; and more particularly, to a door lock device housing and seal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional door lock device of such type includes a locking arm for performing a locking operation and an unlocking operation, a handling lever for driving the locking arm, and an actuator having a motor with a shaft, a worm gear mounted on the shaft, a wheel with a gear engaged with the worm gear and a convexed portion to be engaged with the handling lever.
For smooth transmission of the rotational torque from the motor to the handling lever, a correct mesh engagement between the worm gear and the gear of the wheel has to be assured. However, it is very difficult to obtain this engagement with reliability due to various conditions, such as thermal deformations of the related members and so on.
Since a housing of a door lock device has to be located within a narrow space in a door, the outer configuration can't help being formed in an irregular shape so as to prevent the interference with the other parts. The housing is divided into a main housing and a sub housing. For preventing the inversion of water or oil into the housing, an O-ring is inserted within a groove which is formed in the main housing so as to be opposed to the sub housing. However, since this groove has to be formed into an irregular shape as a result of the irregular shaped housing, the O-ring which as been inserted within the groove comes out from the groove due to the restoring force of the O-ring.